


Time To Be Jolly

by DreamsConstellation



Series: Christmas Spirit (Lawrence and David Christmas One Shots) [3]
Category: Prometheus (2012)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Family Feels, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-22 04:04:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 568
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13158903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamsConstellation/pseuds/DreamsConstellation





	Time To Be Jolly

'Lawrence... Lawrence, wake up! It's Christmas!' David gently shook Lawrence's arm.

'W-What?!' the girl rose up suddenly, making David giggle.

'Time to open your presents.' he said, pointing out at the Christmas tree.

They watched the movies so long, that finally Lawrence had fallen asleep in their pillow nest. David had decided no to take her to bed, because he known that it would be pleasure for her, waking up next to the Christmas tree.

As always she got lots of books from the grandpa and aunt Meredith. She suspected, David told them what to choose, cos they were such as she wanted. She also got lots of sweets and …

'An electronic telescope!' she threwed her arms on David's neck. 'Thank you so much!'

'That is not my merit. In this house I am the one who not earn any money.'

'Yeah, but I know it was your idea. Grandpa never thought about presents too much.'

'So maybe this one is from Father Christmas?' chuckled David.

'Hey, and why don't you open your present?'

'Do I have any?'

'Yes!' Lawrence took little box which had been curtained by her telescope. 'Here it is.'

Soft smile appear on David lips. He always got presents only from Lawrence. She used to make him beautiful Christmas cards or figurines from plasticine. When she had bacome older it was hand-maded notebooks and candles. However this time, she surprised him. In the box lied colorful socks with Christmas overprint. It was not crafted, Lawrence had to buy them.

'They are perfect! Thank you Lawrence. But I have to ask, where did you take the money?'

'Relax! I didn't steal it.' laughed Lawrence. 'I fixed up Mr. Collins snowblower for a small fee.'

'That's clever.' admited David, putting on his new socks.

'Thanks. I wanted to buy you something better, but it was enough only for socks.'

'I always wanted to have such pretty socks! And I'm moved that you spend all money you earn on me...'

'You are worth it.' she leaned and kissed his cheek. 'Merry Christmas, Davy.'

'Merry Christmas, Lawrence.'

 

After the breakfast, which they prepared together (waffles with cream and carmel), Lawrence wanted to go outside. They spent some time at the beach, which was covered in snow. The sea was frozen at the shore and Lawrence almost made David lose his mind, jumping on the ice.

'Stopped it Lawrence! Are you mad?!'

'Relax, it's quite heavy.'

'Come here at once!' he yelled 'or we will go stright home.'

'Alright, alright. Sorry.' she grinned apologeticaly, standing next to him.'So... are we building a snowman?'

They built whole snowman's familly with grandparents, uncles and aunt and then have a snowball battle which eneded at dusk. Lawrence came up with an idea then, that they should light up a fire and had a little camp.

'I'm not sure … What if you will catch a cold?'

'I won't. Just let me bring some blankets and marshmallows.'

'Okay, so I will make a fire.'

 

'It was a lovely day.' admited Lawrence when they were sitting on the old tree trunk next to the fire and eating baked marshmallows.

'Indeed it was.' nodded David.

'Yesterday also was lovely and the day before yesterday.... It's really amazing Christmas, best in my life.'

'You think so?'

'Yeah. But it will be even more amazing if...' Lawrence giggled 'if we would watch _Lawrence of the Arabia_ tonight.'

 


End file.
